


Pure Chaos

by Kiwitty



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwitty/pseuds/Kiwitty
Summary: It's Maki birthday and her roommates have plans for the day. Now, why does everyone like this arcade game so much?
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pure Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I threw as fast as I could to Maki's birthday because I couldn't decide what to do. Not part of my oneshot collection because this one has dialogue...

“Come on, Harumaki! It’s your birthday!” The magician pouted. “We need to hang out and do something!”

“Harumaki?”

“Nyeh! Sorry, Maki- _chan!_ ”

“... Ugh. Please keep the Harumaki instead.”

“Please! This might be the last birthday we’re with you!” Oh no. Chabashira was with these pleading eyes… And she had a point. Maybe she’ll never see them again...

“... Ugh. Fine.”

“You won’t regret it, Harumaki!”

To say Maki felt weird when hanging out with them was an understatement. 

First, somewhere ever since they grouped in to live together, after Maki got dumped, Maki swore to never fall in love again. Yet she did. With two people this time. And it sucked, because they already dated each other, were dating before she even got there, so Maki never had a chance to begin with. 

Second, the last two times they did that, on Himiko’s and Tenko’s birthdays, were especially weird. Maki wondered why they didn’t go together, since they were dating each other, but they insisted on Maki tagging along anyway. She doesn’t really feel like being a third wheel… She often made excuses to not go along most days but on birthdays no excuses worked on them.

  
  
  
  


Today, they had decided on going to a game arcade and then have some snacks and watch any movie Harukawa wanted.

But the duo had already chosen what they were going to play. PriPara or whatever. Almost all of their classmates played that, even those who you wouldn’t ever expect, like Saihara, Tojo, Shinguuji and Amami. The only one that didn’t were Gokuhara, Hoshi, Iruma because she had been banned from arcades and… Maki.

From what she understood of the game you got some clothes and that was it, she never understood the appeal.

And so they approached the dreaded pink machine and awaited in a line. There were kids, adults, and even elderly there. Maki was surprised. She thought only small kids and her classmates liked these games but well. She was proved wrong.

Eventually, their time to play arrived.

And her roommates kept explaining some game rules to her, but she didn’t really care.

“I am not going to create a character.”

The two of them became a bit saddened but nodded. And were rambling about some stuff she didn’t really understand.

“Then… Pick Shion! She is a cool type idol Like you’d be!!” Chabashira’s eyes sparkled. It was super cute. But...

“Didn’t you say all of them were cool?”

“Well, you’re not wrong, in this game there are six main character types!”

“Nyeh, Lovely, Pop, Cool, Natural, Celeb and Premium…” There was a glint of a smile in Yumeno’s features… So this meant she was happy. That’s nice. “Natural is rare, Celeb is for the super rich and Premium is for deities, so I am a lovely type idol and Tenko is a pop type! To balance our unit we need you to be a Cool type!”

... _Deities_?

“What? _Deities_? Which of these are?”

“Ah! We have Jewlie, Janice, Galala, Falala…” Tenko said as she swapped the character choice searching for them.

Galala? That one looked interesting. Her black hair was kinda cute. Maki selected it.

“Now what?”

“Hm, a wise choice… You do feel like a goddess sometimes.” Harukawa tried to ignore the compliment Yumeno gave her, but she still felt a hotness on her cheeks and she can only hope she is not blushing.

“She totally _is_ a goddess! A gorgeous one! Just like you, Himi!”

“Nyeh… Stop it… You’re _way_ more heavenly than me!” Great. Even if all of them are blushing and Chabashira looked like she short circuited for a bit, Maki can feel that she is third wheeling _once again_. And on her birthday this time… “Nyeh! You need to choose a song now Harumaki!”

Maki didn’t even choose, only picked the first one that appeared

“Wait, there are even more screens? Does this _never_ end?”

“This is the clothes selection screen!” Chabashira explained.

The _what_?

“You need tickets for that, so scan these Pritickets we got specially for you!” Yumeno gave her some glossy paper things; And followed their instructions to put them in the scanning section.

“Alright… Wait. A _cake_ for a skirt? _Really_?”

“It’s the _Lucky! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord_!” Chabashira looked excitedly. “We played so many times to get all parts!”

“Nyeh... All these duplicates when it shouldn't be that rare of a coord anyway… But it was worth it”

What are they talking about? This outfit looks _horrible_???

“It looks _awful_.”

“Yeah.” If _Tenko’s_ admitting that then that’s something… “But it also looks so fun! And it’s a cool type coord! It’s perfect for a birthday commemoration!”

“It surely suits you Harumaki! You’d look really cute wearing that!”

Maki isn’t sure if that was meant to be a compliment or not. 

“Alright, now what?”

“Press this button!” Chabashira gently guided Maki’s hand to the button. Ah. It felt warm. Maki needs to focus on something else. Why is something as _small_ as that making her heart beat this much? “And then scan these two tickets! They have our mycharas so you can play alongside us!”

“We also have some tickets with our classmate’s mycharas as well if you want to play with them as well later!” Yumeno patted her back as she said that while Chabashira’s hand rested on her shoulder. Once again, Maki struggled focusing. She was glad this screen was on a pink background so it was an excuse for the sudden pinkness of her face.

“I’m only playing this once.”

“Oh. Right…” Chabashira looked down, dejected, and started fidgeting with her hands . And Maki regretted saying that. 

There were so many colors. So many things on the screen. The lyrics seemed nonsense. Except for some lines like… 

_‘The rainbow in your heart shines’_ and _‘Open the closet and meet your sparkling future, you can even become a divine idol!’_. 

These were _really…_

No wonder her classmates liked it so much. Especially her roommates. She hears many of them babbling about Reona, Hibiki and other characters she never really cared about. But they cared a lot. All were gender non conforming characters, like the three of them. And well. This is what led them to be roommates in the first place. To have a safe spot where they can just do whatever, figure things out and not feel judged. Figure out who they were. And while it worked for a while, she wishes she could do the same and confess her feelings once again. But if she did, she’d risk ruining her relationship with the two people she cared about the most. She’d rather stay in the closet regarding that.

But this game… Was perfect for having that safe place, wasn’t it? 

Even these weird clothes could hold some meaning...

Tenko’s character wore some sort of masquerade mask and a tuxedo. And Himiko’s had this 2001 glasses and a super frilly dress with kittens and bunnies on it, as well as a witch hat and boot that definitely came from another set. These clothes would look really good on them in real life... 

Barring the 2001 glasses, these were just too _tacky_.

… Maybe she should look at the cosplay group Tsumugi was planning for this later and see what pics they got there.

Wait. The music ended? Ah. She _forgot_ to play...

So Tenko and Himiko paid for another round, thankfully nobody in the arcade complained so this time Maki paid attention to what she was doing for real.

She was absolutely _awful_ on her first try. On this game made for babies that even the _eight year old kid_ alongside her was getting good scores. 

...The game was less bad than what she expected.

But still a bit frustrating, to have a bad score…

So when they left, Maki got back to the end of the line.

“Hey, it’s no big deal. Let’s just go do something else, you don’t seem to even like this game…“ Chabashira suggested.

“Nyeah, 's ok... It’s not for everyone…” There was some kind of sad acceptance in their words. 

This game truly meant a lot to them… And Maki didn’t exactly _hate_ it.

“It’s about honor! Now, where can I create a character?”

“Harumaki!”

Maki swears she saw tears forming in their eyes. While they waited in line, they explained many things to her and were even speaking about units or something...

“We need a unit name!” Chabashira was almost jumping.

“Totally!” Yumeno was the most energetic Harukawa had ever seen her. She doesn’t regret this at all. “Since we’re three what about Ghidorah?”

“A monster? What about Harlequin Ice cream?”

“Nyeh… This doesn’t have much of an impact… What about Cerberus?”

This feels like a disaster waiting to happen...

“What are you trying to do?”

“A unit name! It needs to encompass all of our personalities as a trio!”

“… Ah. That would be pure chaos.”

“Nyeh? Pure Chaos? You know what? It fits!” 

“Yeah! I like it too! That is genius, Maki-san! We’re going to be Pure Chaos!”

The people around them were snickering. Oh well. That wasn’t meant to be a suggestion but if it made them happy… Maki might as well go with it.

And so Maki made her character.

Wore these birthday coords again. They looked cuter now. Maki has no idea why. She still thinks they are _ugly_. But... They make her _feel good_.

After the end of the game, she got her first character ticket. And the three of them went to a cafe so they could have snacks as they made the official unit creation or something. Maki was just playing along at this point. It made them happy so it felt nice even if it was a bit cringy.

“Promise! Believe in friendship!” Chabashira proclaimed.

“Rhythm! Carved in our hearts!” Yumeno continued.

Now… They were expectantly looking at Maki… Ah. It was her part. What did she need to say?

“Paradise? Our goal?”

They nodded, so she got it right. And then, they needed to say something else in unison, as they swapped their tickets...

“We swear to stand on stage as one!”

There was a short break after they said that, which Harukawa used to drink a bit of her milkshake.

But the two others were still blushing a lot and trying to say something to each other. 

Maybe they wanted to kiss? But if that was it they wouldn’t be acting like that.

Wait… That whole unit creation thing...

“... Why did that sound like a confession? Why are you two blushing so much?”

“Nyeh… Ah. It’s! Gah! Tenko… Can you… explain the deal? I’m out of mp…”

“Uwah! Uh! For the cartoon, while it is not a confession… For us... It… Kinda _can_ be… If you _want_ to.” The aikidoka then started speaking way too fast for Maki to understand a thing. “W _e’resosorryifyoudon’tpleaseforgetit_.”

“Nyeh, Tenko, breathe!”

_Wait…_

Was… 

That…

Did she hear it right?

“Wait… You two…”

“Nyeh... We both really enjoy living with you! We feel so safe! You’re so kind!” _Maki_ ? Kind? _Where_? ”And we don’t want it to end… We’re graduating soon and… We had no guts to ask you out on our birthdays…”

Oh. So _that’s_ why… Things were so weird these days...

“Do you… Want to move in with us? We can plan a future together!” Chabashira completed.

Ah. That was it… Living together…

Maki got her hopes up huh?

“If it’s to keep being roommates it wouldn’t be that much of a huge deal you know… All you needed was asking...”

“Nyeh… Saying that it’s only about living together would be a lie, nyeh… We do want more than that...”

“What? How would that even work? You two are already dating?”  
“...I don’t really think… Things would change much. The main difference would be…gah…” Chabashira couldn’t complete it.

“We want to try! The three of us, as a coupl- Ah! I don’t know the terms! It’s confusing, nyeh!”

“So… Do you want to be our partner?”

That day was probably the best birthday Maki ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I hope this was decent... I think it's unlikely someone knows Pripara here, hahah, but yesterday I saw some funny pripara/v3 crossover fanarts and it gave me this idea.


End file.
